jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Hol Horse
Hol Horse is a minor, fictional character appearing in the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, by Hirohiko Araki. The character is initially portrayed as an antagonist, but later shifts to a more comic role in the story. Personality Hol Horse is an arrogant cowboy but despite his arrogance, prefers to see himself as a "No.2 kind of guy" rather than a "No.1 kind of guy". Horse is shown to respect power, as seen when he arrogantly believes that he could kill Dio Brando, but is easily convinced to kill the protagonists after Dio appears behind him using the powers of The World. Though he considers himself a ladies' man, he doesn't particularly hold any respect for them as women and considers them more helpful as leverage or assistants in fights than romantic partners, from the way he talks about Nena. He also vehemently denied that Thoth's prediction of him kicking a lady from behind would come true, as he had sworn to never hit women. He is not a very brave man, as he quickly loses his composure once he realizes he is outmatched. The most extreme case of this was when Dio used The World to effortlessly disarm his attempt at shooting him in the back. His independence was shattered, and he realized he had failed completely. This made Hol Horse dedicate himself to killing the protagonists to save himself from Dio's punishment. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders He's introduced in India turning down a marriage offer from future partner Nena before revealing himself as a member of a tag team of stand users with J. Geil. He reveals to J.Geil that he was just using Nena, because women in love are willing to do anything for him. Together they mortally injure Mohammed Abdul, believing him to be dead. He decides to run away after J. Geil is killed by Polnareff, Nena helping him to escape, as he is the kind of guy who only works with partners. Enya Geil decided to blame Hol Horse for the possibility that he deserted her son, using her stand to injure Hol Horse and believes that she have killed him. After the Protagonists defeat Enya, however, he steals their van confirming that he was not killed in her attack. Afterwards, he escapes the protagonists and promises revenge on them, but doesn´t come back to fight them. He goes to Dio Brando to report on Alessi´s and Mariah´s defeat, but attacks Dio after he questions why Hol Horse doesn´t fight. He is surprised by Dio´s power and decides to attack the Joestar group with a new partner. He goes to the extent of kidnapping Boingo for assistance in dispatching the protagonists with Thoth. The joint assassination attempt on Jotaro Kujo by Hol Horse and Boingo goes horribly awry as Thoth's prediction backfires on them, ending with The Emperor's own bullets hitting Hol right in the face. While severe, the bullet wounds stop just short of his skull, leaving him in the hospital for the remainder of the story. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future The two playable versions of Hol Horse have different storylines, owing to his character development during the story. If he defeats the Joestar party while partnered up with J. Geil, the arrogant cowboy will turn on Dio (in his Shadow Form) and defeat him. On the other hand, if the humbled Hol Horse partnered with Boingo defeats the party, Dio grants him a cash sum substantial enough for Hol to "live happily ever after", while Boingo decides to use his Stand to help people. Techniques *Mighty Gun *Glass Shower *Hanged Man *Super Mighty Gun *Wild West *Wooden Nickels *Pipe Maze *Absolute Premonition Trivia *In Heritage for the Future, Hol Horse is one of the special characters that doesn't turn his child form but rather, Oingo and the boy that attempted to sell Kakyoin and Polnareff things during their fight against J. Geil. With "Hol Horse and Oingo" is possible see for a moment a child Hol Horse using his Emperor with the role changed (Hol Horse in the box, Oingo "fighting" instead of his partner) References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters